drunken love
by Ren Ichimoku fan1
Summary: about the cabin boy and Phillip. It is nothing more than a short ficlet that came up in me, while watching pirates 4. May continue, but I am not sure...


A fanfic about the pirates of the caribbean 4.

Because this movie was great, just like Pirates one. Probably due to the new characters.

Which brings me to my fanfic.

I loved Phillip and the Cabin boy, in real life known as Robbie Kay, who didn't get enough credit as he wasn't even named.

Therefore I named the cabin boy Tom as I thought it'd suited him.

And he stood out, really. In my eyes that is.

**A drunken love**

The ship of Blackbeard neared towards Tortuga and our ever hero 'captain' Jack Sparrow really thought they should stop there. So he marched up to Blackbeard who was asleep. Then he pushed him off his bed.

''Aye, who did that? I will hang you'' Blackbeard then looked up to see a smiling Jack Sparrow. ''Jack Sparrow, I should have known. What do you need this time?'' he said.

''The rum is gone'' he simply stated.

''And what do you want me to do about it? Go fish for rum?''

''Whilst that isn't a bad idea, I have come with the next thing. We almost at Tortuga. Why don't we stop over there, go there, get the rum and then come back the next morning. Your daughter, Catherina, would be in her element'' Jack said and with that sneaky way he convinced Blackbeard.

So there went the entire crew, with Jack, the captain's daughter and even Phillip, to the local bar. And we all know how it goes in Tortuga, every male and female get drunk, get really feisty and party all night until they get thrown out.

Of course Jack drank, Catherina drank, heaven even Phillip had gotten drunk. Only the cabin boy, Tom didn't got drunk. He was sober and he too had fun (yes that is possible)

He was dancing and chatting until Phillip came along. His cheeks were really red, his usual not to wild hair was now too wild, and he was really weird- happy. He uses to have a handsome smile that made you comfortable. Now it was just lopsided. In short words: Phillip had gotten really drunk.

He lied an arm across Tom's shoulder and hold up a bottle of rum with his other free hand. (I drew this scene and then I came up with this story YAY) Phillip let out a hiccup and then slurred: ''Oii Tom, my Buddy, How are Youu?'' While he slurred he pressed his body closer to Tom. Tom however wasn't able to answer. At the moment his cheeks had gotten into a deep shade of red and he wanted to speak, but every time he opened his mouth: nothing. Really nothing came out.

Phillip was really too close. Phillip out of the entire crew. The only one who was the most kind hearted soul, so handsome, sexy Christian alive. Yes, Tom liked him, he loved the elder Christian truly.

Therefore he should certainly not take advantage on this situation and get Phillip safely back to the ship. After all, Phillip was Christian. He was bound to get a female, to be protected by god and he certainly couldn't envelop a relation with him.

''Come on Phillip, I will go get a fresh nose and head back to the boat. It is for the best if you joined me.'' Tom said and he took some steps. Luckily Phillip did not made a great scene out of it and walked along with Tom willingly.

Until they reached the ship and got onto it. There was no way of getting Phillip up in the mast again! Not in this state. So Tom decided it was a fine idea to get him into his very own cabin. So Phillip could rest there and Tom could check upon Jack, to make sure the good man didn't cause any scene or trouble. Though Tom knew that was bound to happen to Jack.

So he walked with Phillip to his cabin. ''getting me alone, Heey, your loosing up.'' Phillip said and planted a kiss on Tom's collarbone. Tom got ever so red and was glad they reached his cabin rather fast. He pulled Phillip quickly in, before anyone could come back and see them.

''You are going to sleep here'' Tom told him firmly while shutting the door.

''And where is here'' Phillip said and then hiccupped. ''Here is my dorm. Now take your rest, I will take off to go see Jack'' Tom said.

Phillip took a few steps and then fell on the hard wooden floor and began to snore hard. Tom smiled, putted a pillow underneath the Christian's head and took off to find Jack, who was indeed once again in trouble. He was chased by many women whom wanted to slap Jack. Because he had gotten them pregnant.

**The next morning**

The morning light shined bright to a little circle formed window from a certain cabin.

The male in that cabin blinked a few times before realising he was in a different place then usual. He got up with a sore back.

He looked around and then spotted a photo. He picked it up. On the photo was a woman, a little girl and a certain blonde teen.

''Tom'' he whispered and then got to the deck, were everyone was eating.

''Hey, look who is there, it is the Christian'' one of many man said. ''Give him a break, will you'' Jack said. ''Here, we saved you a sandwich pal'' the boy next to Jack said.

''Thanks Tom'' He said and took the sandwich as if it was something precious. Then he sat down and ate it. His very treasure and yet he ate it. He often glazed up to Tom and then realized the life as a pirate wasn't that bad.

Maybe even a god send.

**End for now that is.**

**I know that for many of you it won't have anything to do with Pirates, but as I stated before, this is a fanfic. So my very own imagination. But if you would be so kind to give some feedback on my English, I would appreciate it.**


End file.
